Superus Prevent Pool
__NOEDITSECTION__ Enhancements Enhancements are minor powers that are usually extensions of things human can already do. Every character has at least one enhancement, which must be from the same category as their primary power. Accelerated Perception A character with this enhancement sees the world at a faster rate than most people. When the character focuses, they can make the world appear to slow down, enhancing their reaction time significantly. This ability does not give the character superhuman speed, but it does allow to them to react much quicker than a normal person would, which may appear to give them superhuman agility to an outside observer. Drug Tolerance A character with this enhancement is naturally resistant to the effects of chemical alterations, including alcohol. They never feel drunk or high without consuming near-lethal doses of a drug, and drugs cannot put them to sleep or compel other physiological changes. This ability is always on and cannot be suppressed. Enduring A character with this enhancement does not feel the effects of fatigue. Their body still requires food to function (a little more than normal because of their additional waking time), but no longer needs sleep. This does not make them stronger or tougher than they already were, but it allows them to operate at whatever strength level they have for much longer than an ordinary person. Feather Fall A character with this enhancement is immune to falling. If the character is, for any reason, falling through the air, they will descend at a comfortably slow pace and gently come to rest on the ground. This ability functions even if the character is tied to something heavy (including another person), and the effects of this power will extend to anything in direct contact with the character for as long as they are falling. Hardy A character with this enhancement is difficult to seriously injure. Their bones do not break, and they do not get sick. This enhancement protects from disease as well as ordinary sickness (such as the flu) but it does not provide any defense against poison. Their bones cannot be broken or pierced, but their skin is no tougher than normal. Hush A character with this enhancement never makes a sound when they move and is invisible to detection abilities that work off of physical presence. In addition, they pass without trace wherever they walk, leaving no trail behind unless they wish to do so. Survivor A character with this enhancement is much better than normal at surviving adverse conditions. They can survive weeks (or even months) on very little food or water, and they tolerate extreme temperatures much better than the average person (though they are not immune to heatstroke or hypothermia). In addition, the character receives twice the benefit of sleep as normal (so four hours of sleep would give the same effect as eight for somebody else). Powers Powers are supernatural talents that stand out as inhuman much more than enhancements do. They come in two tiers, with all higher tier powers requiring a lower tier as a prerequisite. Barrier A character with this ability can create a protective barrier around themselves. The barrier is made of shimmering light and is translucent, allowing people to see through it easily. It has a radius of about three metres and always remains centred on the character. Each time the barrier is created, the character chooses a target. The target can either be a specific person or people (they must either be able to see them or know their name and face) or a generic description (Lycans or people with red hair). While the barrier persists (an hour unless the creator dispels it sooner), the targeted people cannot pass through the barrier from either side. A character using this power cannot use any other powers while the barrier is active. Death Ward A character with this ability can save themselves or others from death, given a little preparation. When this ability is activated, the character touches themselves or another person. The person touched becomes marked with a faintly-glowing brand somewhere on their body. If they would be killed by anything while the brand persists, they are instead reduced to the point of death, but stable, and the brand disappears. This ability is only effective at saving someone from a lethal blow, such as a stab wound or a long fall. It has no power to prevent someone from a progressive death, such as drowning or a fatal illness. Only one person can be branded at a time, and the brand lasts for up to a month once placed. The character with this power instinctively knows if the brand has been triggered, though not how or where. Fiendish Resilience A character with this power has nearly impenetrable skin. They can still be hurt, but damage that would kill an ordinary person only wounds them, and many blows that would hurt a human simply glance off their skin and do no harm. This power does not grant any additional healing, so the character must recover as normal in the event they manage to get hurt. Fiendish Swiftness A character with this power gains preternatural speed and agility. They can run at speeds up to 200 km/hr in short bursts (or a sustained run of 100 km/hr), and has the agility and flexibility to handle threats coming at them when moving at that speed. However, a character's metabolism is also increased, meaning they require much more food than an average person. Nullify A character with this ability can create a three-metre wide invisible bubble in which powers and magic cease to function (even if activated outside the bubble), including those of the character. When this ability is activated, the character chooses either themselves as the centre point for the bubble (in which case the bubble can move with them) or a point in space (in which case the bubble is stationary) within one metre of them. For a maximum of one hour, while the creator is inside the bubble, it is active. If the creator leaves the bubble's area, it dissipates. Characters inside the bubble retain their Enhancements and Flaws but no other powers (Arukan retain access to only their most basic spells) and supernatural effects on a person cease to function within the bubble's area. Upgrade: Curse A character with this ability can place a curse on a person they can see. When they designate a target to be cursed, a black mark appears somewhere on the target's body. The curse can take one of three forms, chosen by the user when the power is activated. The first is a curse of misfortune, whereupon the target will become a magnet for bad luck. The second is a curse of deprivation, which renders the target either blind, deaf, or mute. The third is a curse of mundanity; this curse changes the target into the most mundane version of their species. This restricts Venandi to their Enhancements and Primary Power; Superus keep their enhancement and primary power. Arukan lose access to all but the most basic spells. The curse persists while the user is within sight of the target, and a set time after line-of-sight is lost, depending on the curse (a day for misfortune, a few hours for deprivation, and one hour for mundanity). Only one person can be cursed at a time, and a person can only suffer from one curse at a time. Psychic Break A character with this ability can sever metaphysical connections with a touch. At their touch, a person who is under the mental influence of a power becomes free of such effects, and any psychic connections (such as that created by Detect Thoughts or Telepathic Link) with the target are broken. This ability does not work on the user themselves, unless they possess the Psychic Void ability. Psychic Void A character with this power is immune to having their mind or emotions read by powers. Any attempt results in the attacker reading only useless static. In addition, a character with this power is invisible to any powers that use metaphysical means of detection, and they cannot be communicated with mentally (such as with the Telepathic Link power) unless they wish to be. This power does not grant any defense against abilities that influence the character's mind or emotions unless the ability requires that their mind or emotions be read in advance. Upgrade: Psychic Shutdown A character with this power cannot have their mind or their emotions influenced by the effects of powers. In addition, any person who attempts to read the character's mind or emotions suffers psychic backlash in the form of a severe migraine. The character can also, if they so wish it, expand the range of their Psychic Void to protect not only themselves, but everyone they choose within a ten-metre radius. Restoration A character with this ability has ultimate healing power, but with a heavy caveat. The character's touch can restore anyone or anything living (including themselves) to full health. This includes healing any wounds they have, curing them of any diseases, and removing any supernatural conditions applied to them. This ability can even restore a dead person to life if they have been dead less than a day and their body is mostly intact. They cannot restore themselves back to life as they need to be conscious to use the ability. However, a person may only ever receive the benefits of this power once. Once this power has been used on a person, it can never be used on that person again. For the purposes of this power, a Phoenix is considered to be a new person after being reborn. Retribution A character with this ability is a dangerous person to attack. When they are physically injured by a person or creature, a wave of hellfire (a black flame-like energy that burns for hours and bypasses any fire resistances or immunities) erupts from their body, hurting everyone standing within three metres. The hellfire is stronger the more serious the injury suffered. This ability can be suppressed at will, but specific people cannot be excluded from the effects. Unlike most other powers, this power functions even while the user is unconscious unless they suppressed it before falling unconscious. Upgrade: Banishment When this power is activated, all supernatural creations in a ten metre radius from the character vanish from existence. This power affects all creations, regardless of whether or not they are tangible, and does not depend on the character knowing they were created through powers or magic. It does not work on energy effects, such as Dragon Breath or Water Cannon. In addition, anyone standing within the radius of the effect whom the character believes means them harm is teleported a hundred metres in a random direction. Shining Light A character with this ability always emits a faint white glow around their body. This glow can be suppressed or amplified if they focus on it. While amplified, all people within a few metres of them (including the user themselves) heal at a rate faster than normal (slower than either Cellular Regeneration or Healing Touch but still many times faster than the average human). This ability is particularly effective in saving someone from an otherwise mortal wound (though it will not heal the wound completely, just stop it from killing the person), but otherwise is best used for patching up minor injuries. The glow deactivates if the user is unconscious.